Back to Wonderland
by Roses of angels
Summary: Alice had gotton married and has a daughter, Elizabeth. They go to James's house and she goes into the garden. She finds an entrance. Where would it lead to? Hope you like it! Enjoy!
1. The Hole

"Elizabeth, hurry up!" called Alice. "Coming mother!" answered Elizabeth. Alice was getting ready for the trip. "Mother, where are we going?" asked Elizabeth. "We are going to meet James, dear" answered Alice. "James?" asked Elizabeth. "You'll see", said Alice, "He has a beautiful yard." The carriage was waiting for them as they went out. While they were going to James's house, Elizabeth saw a white rabbit wearing clothes. She was busy staring out the window when her mother had asked her what was wrong. "Oh nothing, mother", answered Elizabeth.

It was a long ride there. After 2 hours they arrived there. "Alice, welcome", said James. "Pleasure to meet you again, James, this is my daughter, Elizabeth", said Alice. "Pleased to meet you young lady", said James. "Pleasure is all mine sir", said Elizabeth. Elizabeth was very amazed at James's house. She couldn't believe her eyes. "I heard you are interested in gardens", said James. 'Yes, I am sir", answered Elizabeth. "Well, what you can do is that you can go around the corner there. There is a door and there is a passageway to the garden", said James. "May I, mother?" asked Elizabeth. "Of course", answered Alice. "Alice, we have business to discuss", said James. They left, leaving Elizabeth by herself.

She went past the door and through the passageway. There were beautiful flowers of all types. She was really happy and amazed. "Wow, I've never even seen some of these flowers!" she exclaimed. "Well there can be hats made out of flowers", said a person in the shadows. Elizabeth turned around quickly, but she couldn't see anyone. She turned around and she saw a man in a top hat with wild orange red hair. He had thimbles and a measuring tape all around him. "Who are you may I ask?" asked Elizabeth. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I am the Mad Hatter", answered Mad Hatter. "Oh I know you. I've heard a lot about you!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Really?" asked Mad Hatter, "How do you know me?" "Well, my mother, she has told me stories about her young days", answered Elizabeth. "Oh. Alice?" asked Mad Hatter. "Yes, how did you-", said Elizabeth. "Come, I will explain to you later", said the Hatter, "Shall we?" He offered a hand out to her. She looked back at the house. "Do not worry, Elizabeth, Alice will know where you are", said the Mad Hatter. She took his hand, and he guided her to a hole. "Do we jump?" asked Elizabeth. "I believe we do", answered Mad Hatter. Elizabeth looked scared. "Don't worry, dear, I will protect you from harm', said the Mad Hatter. She looked at him, he had gold eyes. They made eye contact, but the Mad Hatter looked away quickly. "S-shall we?" asked the Mad Hatter. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, and they both jumped. She looked up and saw the hole getting smaller. She closed her eyes and dug her head into the Mad Hatter's coat.


	2. The House of Mad Hatter

"Elizabeth?" asked Mad Hatter. Elizabeth kept closing her eyes, and her head was still in Mad Hatter's coat. "Elizabeth, please, open your eyes", said the Hatter gently. Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly. She noticed what position she was. She quickly backed away. She was amazed at what she was seeing. "Wow, it's really beautiful", said Elizabeth. There were a lot of roses. "Is this your garden?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, my dear", he replied. He had a sad face when he was looking at the roses. "What is wrong?" asked Elizabeth. "Hmm, oh I'm alright", he replied. He tried to put a happy smile on. "Shall we go inside for tea?" asked the Mad Hatter. "Yes, sir", replied Elizabeth. He guided Elizabeth through a pathway of roses. "Hatter, why do you only have roses?" asked Elizabeth. He didn't reply. Soon he guided her to an old fashion door. He opened it and let Elizabeth go through. Elizabeth was seeing a huge mansion. Elizabeth opened her mouth and was really amazed. "You should really close your mouth, before a fly goes in there", said Hatter. He closed her mouth. "Oh, Hatter, is that you?" asked the Dodo. "Yes, it is I", answered Hatter. Dodo came closer. He had on a top black hat, a black and white suit. "Oh my, is that-", said Dodo. "Dodo, I want you to go alert my cook to make the best food there is for our guest", commanded Hatter. "Yes yes, I will go tell her", he replied. Dodo left them alone. "Come, Elizabeth", said Hatter.

He guided her to a room. It was full of clothes and hats. "Come, sit", said the Mad Hatter. She sat down in a chair that was really comfortable. "I will answer your question about the roses", replied Mad Hatter, "I grow many roses because a person that I loved left me with a rose saying that she would come back." "Was that my mother?" asked Elizabeth. He didn't answer. He turned around and looked out the window. "Hatter, is that a yes?" asked Elizabeth. He had one tear come down his pale face. She got up from her chair and she went towards Hatter. He looked at her. "I loved her", said Hatter, "I loved Alice. You remind me of her." "Well she's already married though", said Elizabeth. "I know", Hatter said quietly. Elizabeth wiped the tear from his cheek. "Hatter, don't worry, you could always see her when we go back to-", said Elizabeth. "NO YOU SHALL NOT GO BACK!" hollered Mad Hatter. Elizabeth jumped back from him. "I- I'm sorry", he apologized. He rubbed his eyes. "I must be going mad", said Hatter. "What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth. "I have been looking for Alice every day. I have been waiting for her", said Mad Hatter, "She never came, until today." "Hatter?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, dear?" replied Hatter. "I won't go away", said Elizabeth. Hatter slowly smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, I won't", Elizabeth said. He laughed and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Hatter. After a while he pulled away from her. He looked straight at her in the eyes. He had beautiful gold eyes. "Thank you", said Hatter again. "You're welcome", replied Elizabeth. They stared at each other for a while. "I-I-I uh, should get going", stammered the Hatter. He got up and turned to leave. "Hatter", said Elizabeth. "Yes, my dear?" replied Hatter. "You have beautiful eyes", said Elizabeth. He had a wide smile. "Thank you, Elizabeth", said Hatter, "Dinner is at 7." He closed the door. "I didn't know how much pain you were in", she whispered to herself.

Hatter was right out the door listening to her whisper to herself. "Hatter is that Alice?" asked Dodo. "No, she is her daughter", replied Hatter. "Will you now give up Alice?" asked Dodo. "Yes, now I have a feeling", said Hatter. "What feeling?" asked Dodo. Hatter looked at him and laughed. "Dodo, you ask too much questions", said Hatter. "Do you like Elizabeth now?" asked Dodo. "Yes I do", he answered. Dodo. He was amazed. "How can you change your heart already?" asked the Dodo. "Well, I loved Alice for a long time", answered Hatter, "Now I'm ready to move on." Hatter was happily skipping down the hall. Dodo sighed. He went into the room and saw Elizabeth looking out the window.

"Something troubling you?" asked the Dodo. "Yes", she replied, "I'm worried about the Mad Hatter." "He loved Alice for a long time", he said, "Now he is changing." "What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth. Dodo laughed. "Come now, Elizabeth, time to go eat", said the Dodo. Elizabeth had a lot of questions in her head.

"Ah that was delicious food!" exclaimed the Hatter, "Give thanks to the chef, Dodo." "Of course", said the Dodo. The Hatter got up. "Come, Elizabeth, I want to show you something", he said. Elizabeth followed him to a very large room where there were hats everywhere. "Beautiful", said Elizabeth. "Yes, beautiful", sighed the Hatter. She turned and saw Hatter stare at her with those warm gold eyes. He blushed and turned away. "Hatter, why did you make so many hats?" asked Elizabeth. "I'm a hatter. That's what I do", said Hatter. "May I take a look at them?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes be free to look at them and try them on", said the Hatter. Elizabeth picked up a hat. "Here try this", he said. Elizabeth took a hat that was pretty. It was a white hat with a white feather on. "It looks beautiful", said Elizabeth. Here I have a dress that you can wear. He gave her a dress. It was a white, silky, long, dress. It fitted her perfectly. "Was this supposed to be my mother's?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes", he replied. He looked at her straight in the eye. "I loved her, so I made this dress for her", said the Hatter.


	3. Finding Hatter

"She never came back when she said she would", said Hatter sadly. He looked away from Elizabeth. "I shall never forget the day she had drank the Jabberwocky's blood", said Hatter, "I'm a forgettable person." "No you are not", said Elizabeth, "Mother has been telling me about Wonderland and about you." His head snapped up and looked at Elizabeth. "What?" asked Mad Hatter. "Yes it's true. That's why I know you so much", answered Elizabeth, "She told me that you were a kind and sweet man." Hatter looked amazed. "I loved her", he said sadly. He suddenly smiled and looked at her. "Well, you look fantastic in that dress", he said, "You look like your mother." Elizabeth blushed and looked away.

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" asked Hatter still looking at Elizabeth. "Hatter, what are you doing up so late!" exclaimed Dodo, "It's time to go to bed!" "Well, you don't control me", snorted Hatter, "I'm a grown man." "Yea, a man who barely sleeps, who waits for Alice every day!" exclaimed Dodo. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. "Oh, my", said the Hatter quietly, "Time to go to sleep, my dear." "You stayed up waiting for her?" asked Elizabeth. He didn't answer her. Elizabeth had questions go through her head. "_What? Hatter has been waiting for her?" _thought Elizabeth, "_How tired he must be." _She had grabbed his arm and she pulled him up from his chair. "Where are we going?" asked Hatter. "You are going to sleep", said Elizabeth.

She dragged him to his room. "Ok now get washed and I will help you go to sleep", commanded Elizabeth. "Fine, Elizabeth", said Hatter. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. While she was waiting, she went out in the balcony and sat on a very warm chair. She started to feel woozy and sleepy. She couldn't open her eyes. She fell asleep.

Hatter came out of the bathroom. He searched for Elizabeth. He saw the curtains moving from the slight breeze. He went outside and saw Elizabeth sleeping peacefully. "My, she looks more like Alice every time I see her", said Hatter. He went and sat next to her. He looked at her closely. Her face was glowing in the moonlight, rosy cheeks, and pink shiny lips. "Well, looks like she is sleeping peacefully", said Cheshire. "Hello, Cheshire", said Mad Hatter, "What brings you here?" "Oh I heard that there was a girl that looked exactly like Alice", replied the cat. "Oh well, she is her daughter, Elizabeth", said Hatter. "Now will you give up Alice?" asked Cheshire. "Yes, I already moved on", said Hatter, "I like Elizabeth." "Why?" asked the cat. "Well, she makes me calm and feel all happy inside", replied Hatter. "Well I will leave you two alone", said the cat, "Don't forget, the Red Queen invited you to host her party." "I know", said Hatter, who was losing his patience. "Also, you might want to bring a mate, before the Red Queen gets all interested in you", said the cat. "Oh right!" exclaimed Hatter, "Thank you. Good night, Cheshire." Cheshire vanished. Hatter was relieved that Cheshire was gone. Elizabeth started to shiver. Hatter picked her up and took her to his bed. He laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. He sat down on the couch and stared at her peaceful face and went to sleep.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She got up and looked around. Hatter was nowhere to be seen. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She cleaned herself and felt fresh. She opened the doors to the balcony. She looked down and gasped. There were many red and white tables with black chairs. "What is this?" asked Elizabeth to herself. She quickly went out of the room and ran out the doors. She wanted to find Hatter. When she was outside she walked into the garden. When she entered the garden she walked into a maze and was lost. She couldn't find her way out. She was stuck, trapped, cold, and scared. She called out for help, but no one could hear her. She sat down on a rock, near the river, and started crying. "Oh I should have never left the house!" cried Elizabeth. She heard a moan.

She froze right on the rock. "Elizabeth, no my Elizabeth", moaned someone. She turned, and walked towards the sound of the moaning. There she saw Hatter lying on the ground looking at her smiling. "Good morning, Elizabeth", said Hatter. Elizabeth felt relieved and ran towards him and tackled him with a hug. "Squishing me, my dear", said Hatter. Elizabeth felt like crying. "Where were you?" asked Elizabeth. She had tears in her eyes. "Well I took a morning walk", said the Hatter, "no one really worried about me." "Well I do!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Hatter looked amazed. He got up and turned his back on her. "I never had anyone care for me", said Hatter. "What about Alice?" asked Elizabeth. "Even though I went off, she never came and looked for me", said the Hatter. He took of the roses from the branch and smelled it. He purposely cut his lip with the thorn of the rose. He gently put the rose down on the rock and faced her again. "Hatter, your lips are bleeding", said Elizabeth. "I don't mind if they are, they don't hurt", said the Hatter. "Come here", commanded Elizabeth. He did as he was told. Elizabeth got out her handkerchief and started to gently wipe the blood away from his lips. She got out some ointment for lips, from her pocket, and started to put ointment on him. His lips were warm and soft. She stopped and then pulled away. She held out the ointment for him. "Here, you put it on", said Elizabeth. "No, dear, I would rather want you to do it", said the Hatter. She took a deep breath and started to put ointment on again. Hatter closed his eyes. Elizabeth took a look at him. He looked different when he was out. He looked peaceful. He didn't look gloomy. He opened his eyes again. "My, what beautiful hazel eyes you have", said Hatter. He took her hand and held it for a while. Then ever so slowly, he went closer to her. Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly waiting for it to happen.


	4. The Incident at the Feast

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter also the other chapters that I uploaded. I hope you can give me feedback! Enjoy!**

Elizabeth was waiting for it to happen. She waited. She opened her eyes. The Hatter was staring at her. "Yes?" asked Elizabeth. He was really close to her. When he breathed, she smelled a hint of vanilla and cinnamon. "Hatter, do you mind backing away?" asked Elizabeth. The Hatter still didn't move. Elizabeth poked him. Nothing happened. She slowly slid away from the Hatter. He was still in his position. Elizabeth looked around. She saw nothing that was interesting. She looked at his face. His eyes looked glassy. She suddenly remembered that her mother once told her that Hatter had a flash back, and it took time for him to get back to normal. She went towards him, and kissed him on the cheek. After a long minute the Hatter had shook his head. He touched his cheek and was blushing. "My, why is it so hot in here?" said the Hatter. He looked and saw Elizabeth. He blushed even more. "U-um I should better be going", said the Hatter, "See you later." He got up and quickly ran away. Elizabeth blocked his path. "Hatter, were you having a flash back?" asked Elizabeth. "Y-yes my d-dear", he stuttered, "I really must go." He ran away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at the pond and saw the rose. She picked it up and walked out of the garden.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cards and Knights, let the feast begin!" exclaimed the Hatter. Every one cheered and went off to their business. They were having a great time. Hatter didn't see Elizabeth anywhere. He started to get worried. "Dodo, where is Elizabeth?" asked Hatter. "I haven't had the slightest clue", said the Dodo. "Try to find her", he hissed. "Yes sir", said the Dodo. Dodo quickly left and went inside the house. The Red Queen came into view. "Hatter, looks like you don't have a partner", said the Red Queen. "Your highness, I do have a partner", replied the Hatter. "Well, looks like she isn't here?" said the Red Queen. "She will be here", said the Hatter getting a little bit mad. "You've got till the clock chimes twelve for her to come", said the Red Queen, "Or you will be mine." The Hatter turned and ran into the garden to find the missing Elizabeth.

The Hatter went into the garden and ran till his lungs were burning. He needs to find Elizabeth. He ran again and ran into the White Knight. "Oh my, sorry White Knight", said the Hatter. "It's ok", said the White Queen. She came out from behind the knight. "Your highness!" exclaimed Hatter. He bowed deeply. "Rise", said the White Queen, "What brings you to the maze all of the sudden?" "I need to find Elizabeth", said the Hatter. "Oh a girl that looks like Alice?' asked the Queen. Hatter's eyes lit up. "Where have you seen her?" asked the Hatter. "Well, I saw her with a Red Knight", answered the Queen. "No," said the Hatter, "NO!" Cheshire appeared. "I found her", said Cheshire. "Lead me to her!" he cried. Then he heard a scream.

"Help!" screamed Elizabeth. "Hush!" hissed the Red Knight. "Please, anyone!" screamed Elizabeth. "I said hush!" said the Red Knight. Elizabeth fell silent, she quietly cried. "Hatter, please, save me", whispered Elizabeth. The Red Knight laughed. "He won't save you", said the Knight, "This is a maze, it's impossible for him to find you!" He laughed again. "Please, sir, let me go!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "The Red Queen's orders", said the Knight, "I can't let you go." Elizabeth looked up in the sky and she closed her eyes. Her legs were itching to run away. She stood up quietly and ran. The Red Knight was faster and stronger than her. He grabbed her by the arm and he pushed her down. He got out a knife and made three cuts on her arm. It was deep. She yelled out it pain. Blood was rushing out of her arm. "That's what you get, now don't try to run away again", said the Knight. She had tears in her eyes. She looked at her arm. The blood was now dripping on the clean grass. She closed her eyes. She heard a crunch, like a body being hit. She opened her eyes. It was the White Knight, the White Queen, and the Hatter.

"My, you have blood all over your pretty arm", said the Hatter. He looked all anxious. He stepped out of the garden where all the guests were. They turned and saw Hatter carry Elizabeth. "Isn't that Alice?" they whispered to each other. The Red Queen turned around and saw them. Her face turned red and red as ever. "NO!" screamed the Red Queen, "NO!" The White Queen came out and the White Knight was carrying a dead Red Knight. "As you can see here, the Red Queen tried to kill Elizabeth", said the White Queen, "Elizabeth is Alice's daughter." Everyone looked at each other in amazement. Then they looked at the Red queen very angrily. "Kick her out!" said one of the guests. "YEA!" screamed everyone. "You will regret this, Hatter!" screamed the Red Queen. She stormed out of the house and went back to her palace. Everyone stared at Hatter. "Please enjoy yourselves at the feast today", said the Hatter. The music started and the guests went on with their business. Hatter carried Elizabeth to his room and laid her down on the bed. The medic came and cleaned her arm. While she was doing that, Elizabeth winced in pain. Hatter winced in pain. "Please, be careful", said Hatter. "I am, but the pain will go away", said the doctor. He finished and left the room. "Hatter, come we must say goodbye to the guests", said Dodo. Hatter took one last look at Elizabeth, and left the room.

Hatter was getting tired after he had said goodbye to all the guests. He was also worried. He went upstairs and opened the door to his room. There was an empty bed.


	5. Too Much Worries

Hatter looked around for Elizabeth. He was getting worried."Elizabeth!" yelled Hatter. He looked everywhere, except the balcony. He paused and thought for a second. He turned around and looked at the door. He opened the door leading to the balcony and he took a peek outside. He saw a dirty blonde hair. He opened the quickly and went to her. There was Elizabeth sleeping. Hatter blew out a breath of relief. He looked down at her arm. The bleeding has stopped, and Elizabeth looked pain free. "My, my, you had really scared me to death", said the Hatter. Hatter had her in his arms, and was taking her to his bed. He laid her down. He looked at her face. He slowly went down closer to her face. Then Dodo came in. "Hatter?" asked the Dodo. The Hatter jumped away from her and looked at Dodo angrily. "What?" asked the Hatter. "Well, I was thinking of making a party for the Red Queen, and-"said the Dodo. "Don't say anything about the Red Queen in front of me", said the Hatter angrily, "Don't even talk about her in my household!" The Dodo looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Dodo, but what she has done to Elizabeth tonight, I will never forgive her", said the Hatter. The Dodo slowly walked out of the room. Elizabeth stirred. "Elizabeth?" asked Hatter. Elizabeth opened her eyes. She looked around the room. "Eliza-"said Hatter. Elizabeth had put her arms around Hatter and hugged him tightly. "Oh Hatter, I was scared!" cried Elizabeth, "You saved me!" The Hatter was smiling sadly. "Your pretty arm got ruined", said the Hatter. "Hatter, oh Hatter!" cried Elizabeth. From that day on, Hatter made a choice of protecting Elizabeth from the Red Queen.

Hatter woke up with a blanket around him. He rubbed his face. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself. When he came out, there were freshly new clothes laid out for him on the bed. The Hatter smiled. "Oh Elizabeth", said Hatter. He got dressed and went down. There sat Elizabeth and the White Queen. "Your highness!" exclaimed the Hatter. "Please, sit and eat", said the Queen. The hatter sat down and ate his food. He sat next to Elizabeth, which made her uncomfortable. The White Queen looked back and forth at Elizabeth and Hatter. "You know, you guys look cute together", said the Queen. Elizabeth turned red and so did the Hatter. "May I be excused?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes you may", said the Queen. Elizabeth quickly ran out of the dining room. "Is there something that I said?" asked the Queen. "No not at all", said the Hatter. "Well tomorrow I want you to meet me at the Italian restaurant", said the Queen, "Bring Elizabeth too." The Hatter was confused. "Yes, your majesty", said the Hatter. "Wear something nice", said the Queen smiling. "Yes, your majesty", said the Hatter. After the queen left, the Hatter ran to upstairs to his room. He opened the door, and found Elizabeth sitting on the chair. He ran to her. She looked surprised. "Tomorrow you and I will go with the White Queen to eat dinner", said the Hatter. "Oh, ok then", said Elizabeth.

"Where is the queen?" asked Hatter. The Queen didn't come on time. Elizabeth looked dazzling in her dress. She sometimes caught Hatter stare at her. He was getting nervous. The Queen was never late. The clock struck seven. The Queen did not come.


	6. The Date

The waiter comes up to them. "Oh, I'm sorry, the queen is sick right now", said the waiter, "She will pay the check." "Ok, thank you", said the Hatter. He looked really confused. Then he soon put the pieces together. The White Queen had fooled them all. She was putting them on a date.

"No, this can't be happening!" screamed the Red Queen. "Well, it happened already", said the Prince. "No!" exclaimed the Red Queen, "Hatter was supposed to be mine!" She started crying. "You're highness, you must remember that I am always at your side", said the Prince. "Hatter, you will get revenge!" screamed the Red Queen. She started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Red Queen. The prince took a step back. "Now you are kind of becoming into the Mad Hatter", said the Prince. "Oh really?" asked the Red Queen, "I've been practicing that laugh for years now." The Prince sighed and looked away. He had a crush on the Queen. He had to do something to make the Queen understand his love for her.

"Elizabeth, how do you like the food?" asked the Hatter. "It tastes great!" said Elizabeth. After, they finished dinner; they went out and to a firework show. They were sitting on the chairs, and were waiting for it to start. "Hatter?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, my dear?" said the Hatter. "What kind of flashbacks do you have?" asked Elizabeth. "Well, my dear, these flashbacks are very important to me", said the Hatter, "They remind me of my past." "Even when Alice came here?" asked Elizabeth. The Hatter looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Hatter, I didn't mean to ask you a personal question", apologized Elizabeth. "No no, its ok, my dear", said the Hatter. The fireworks began to start. Elizabeth thought the fireworks were beautiful. After, they went to an auditorium where an orchestra was playing. They were playing a song that sounded like a lullaby. Elizabeth looked at Hatter. He had his eyes closed. He was enjoyed the music. "Hatter?" whispered Elizabeth. The Hatter didn't answer. Elizabeth put her head on top of his shoulder. His shoulder was muscular and warm. The warmth helped her go to sleep. She closed her eyes. The Hatter opened his eyes and looked at Elizabeth sleeping on his shoulder. "She must begin to like me", the Hatter said to himself. The orchestra was going to an end. The Hatter gently shook Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" whispered Hatter. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hatter is it done?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, my dear, it's done", said Hatter, "Let's go home." Elizabeth nodded.


	7. The Incident

"We are home dear", said the Hatter. Elizabeth opened her eyes. She quietly got out of the carriage. By the time she went past the door, she stumbled. If it weren't for Hatter, she would've fallen. "Thank you", I said. "Let me help you", he said. He swept Elizabeth off the floor and had taken Elizabeth to his room. "You know, you could build a room for me", Elizabeth said. "Well I don't mind you sleeping on my bed", Hatter said. Hatter looked happy. "Well you can sleep on the bed, I will call the couch", Elizabeth said. "No no", said the Hatter, "I will take the couch and you take the bed." Elizabeth dragged him to his bed and she quickly went to the couch. She went to sleep quickly. Hatter looked at her in amazement. "Elizabeth, dear, you must sleep on the bed", he said quietly to himself. He quickly held her and took her to the bed.

Elizabeth woke up because of a groaning noise. "Hatter?" she asked. She looked around. There was thunder and lightning. Elizabeth wasn't really afraid, she was used to it. "Hatter?" said Elizabeth for the second time. She saw Hatter on the couch groaning. Elizabeth tried to turn on the light, but the power was dead. "Hatter, are you ok?" said Elizabeth. Hatter stopped groaning. Elizabeth went to him being very careful of where she was stepping on. "Hatter, please answer me", said Elizabeth in a worried voice. She reached him, and tapped on his shoulder. The Mad Hatter turned around. He had fear in his eyes. "Elizabeth, dear, why are you not sleeping?" asked the Hatter. "Because you were groaning", she said. The Hatter looked at her, and then sighed. "Hatter, are you afraid of lightning?" asked Elizabeth. "No, not really", said Hatter. Elizabeth knew she had asked a stupid question. She looked away in embarrassment. "I was groaning because my hands were hurting because I fell", said the Hatter. "Well, let me see it", said Elizabeth. He gave her his hands. "You can't really tell", he said. Elizabeth felt a bump on his left hand. "Hatter, you hands are swollen", said Elizabeth, "and your fingers are swollen." "Well, what do you know", said the Hatter, "We have our own doctor." Elizabeth looked away in embarrassment, but the Hatter couldn't see because of the darkness. "I have to get some ice", said Elizabeth. Hatter stopped her. "No, you will hurt yourself then", said the Hatter. "My hand can wait." Elizabeth looked worried. "Ok then, Hatter", said Elizabeth, "Why don't you sleep on the bed?" "No, I-", protested Hatter. Elizabeth grabbed his right hand and pulled him to his bed and tucked him in. Then she sang a lullaby. Hatter's eyes began to drop.

Hatter opened his eyes again. It was the morning. The sunshine was blinding him. He got up and rubbed his face. He looked around. There was a towel and a bowl. He looked at his hand. The swelling had gone down. Elizabeth came into the room. He pretended to sleep. "Oh he is still sleeping", said Elizabeth, "Well, thank you Dodo." "My pleasure", said Dodo. He put down a fresh now blanket on Hatter's bed, and left. "Hatter, wake up", said Elizabeth. Hatter didn't move. "Hatter, wake up", said Elizabeth with worry in her voice. Hatter was staying really still. Elizabeth was really worried. She took her hand and put it on top of Hatter's head. It was really hot. "Hatter, you have a fever!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She was really worried. Hatter opened her eyes and looked at her. "Dear, my forehead is always hot", said Hatter. Elizabeth looked relieved. "Come let's eat", said Elizabeth.

The Hatter went down to eat his food. "Elizabeth, when did you wake up?" asked Hatter. "Oh I woke up around six", said Elizabeth happily munching on her food. Hatter got up suddenly. "Elizabeth give me a pencil and a pad", said Hatter, I had made a new idea for a hat!"

Hatter ran to his workshop. Elizabeth tried to catch up. "Hatter, wait up!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Hatter slowed down when it came to his workshop. He opened the door, and ran inside. Elizabeth followed. Hatter was drawing a hat on a piece of paper. "Hatter, what kind of drawing are you doing?" asked Elizabeth. He showed Elizabeth the final drawing. "Here!" said Hatter. There was a drawing of a white hat with blue silk coming down from it. There was a feather on top. "Hatter, it is really beautiful", said Elizabeth. "Really?" asked Hatter. "Yes", said Elizabeth. She looked around. There were a lot of hat designs. "Did you ever make them?" asked Elizabeth. "No, but I have to choose which ones should be made", said Hatter. Elizabeth walked to the racks of hats. "Hatter, I should really love to see you make one", she said. Hatter looked embarrassed. Hatter saw her looking at the one under a velvet cloth. Elizabeth uncovered the velvet cloth. It was a blue plain dress. It was unfinished. Elizabeth looked at it. She soon knew that it was supposed to be her mother's dress. "Hatter, you should finish this dress", said Elizabeth. "There is no reason to finish that dress", said Hatter. "So you are saying it is useless?" asked Elizabeth. Hatter didn't say anything. Elizabeth saw him shudder. "Why did you not finish this dress?" asked Elizabeth "Was it because it was useless?" "No", said Hatter. "All these years, you waited for her", said Elizabeth, "You waited for her, and she never came." "It is not her fault for not coming back", said Hatter quietly. "No, she didn't love you, and you still waited for her," said Elizabeth. "Yes I did", said Hatter a little annoyed, "I loved her anyways." Elizabeth looked away from the dress. "Hatter-", Elizabeth started to say. "If you could leave me to peace, then that would be good", said Hatter, Elizabeth started to go backwards towards the door. "You still wait for her", said Elizabeth, "You will never understand how I feel." "I do perfectly", said Hatter. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "Hatter she is already gone, stop waiting for her!" said Elizabeth. "Please leave this workroom, I cannot concentrate", said Hatter. "Fine, then I will go back", said Elizabeth. "You can't leave, you promised", said Hatter. "This time, I will break the promise", said Elizabeth. She backed away from Hatter. "Good bye, Hatter", she said. She had tears coming down her eyes quickly. "I will tell my mother, that you still love her", said Elizabeth. She left the workshop. Hatter had a flash back.

"_Hatter!" exclaimed Alice. Hatter looked up to Alice. "Calm down!" said Alice. She took her hands and held his face. "We will both conquer the Red Queen", she said. She smiled. The scene changed. They were in a battle against the Red Queen. "Alice, ready?" asked Hatter. "I am always ready", said Alice. She went up to the Jabberwocky, and started to fight. He watched her fight. After she finished slaying the Jabberwocky, she drank the blood. She looked at me sadly. "If I don't come back, find my daughter", said Alice, "Train her to be a great fighter to beat the Red Queen once more." Hatter looked sadly at her. "Alice, I-", Hatter started to say. She was starting to disappear. "Hatter, promise me!" exclaimed Alice. "I promise", said Hatter. "Good, Caterpillar told me about my future, I will not come back", she said, "My daughter will come, her name is Elizabeth." She was fading away. "Hatter, find her and keep her safe from the Red Queen," said Alice, "Save her!" _Hatter came back to reality. He looked around. The door was opened, he ran to get Elizabeth. Then a storm began to occur.

He raced home. "Dodo, have you seen Elizabeth?" asked Hatter. "No, I haven't", said Dodo. Hatter ran outside. It was beginning to rain. He took a deep breath and ran in the rain.

Elizabeth looked back at the house in a far distant. She went through the garden. She stopped at the door where the exit was. She hesitated. It was really stormy. She didn't care. She was crying and felt really heartbroken. "Hatter, why won't you understand!" she yelled. She didn't see the Red Queen come from behind her. The Red Queen had used a stick and slammed it on Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth fell. There was blood coming down from her back. "Ha!" laughed the Queen, "Now Hatter is all mine!" She walked away leaving poor Elizabeth bleed to death. She looked around her surroundings. She was slowly dying. She did not want to die right there. She closed her eyes hoping for help to come.

Hatter ran in the cold rain. He ran into the garden. "Elizabeth!" shouted Hatter. He looked worried. He ran to the exit and saw a lifeless body with blood coming down her back. He ran to her. "Elizabeth!" yelled Hatter, "Please stay alive!" "Hatter", said Elizabeth weakly, "The Red Queen-" "Elizabeth, stop talking", said Hatter. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, this is my entire fault", said Hatter. "I now know, Alice wanted me to protect you from the Red Queen", said Hatter, "I failed." Elizabeth smiled. "I lo-", said Elizabeth. Elizabeth closed her eyes. Hatter carried her to the house. "Call the doctor!" yelled Dodo. Hatter looked sadly at Elizabeth. The doctor examined her, while the Hatter was outside. "Don't worry, Hatter, she will be ok", said Dodo. The doctor came out. Hatter grabbed his cloak. "Doctor, tell me!" yelled Hatter. "She is fine, Hatter, but-", said the doctor. "What is there something wrong?" asked Hatter. The doctor looked sadly at him. Please go inside. Hatter went inside and saw Elizabeth awake. She looked at Hatter. "Elizabeth, it's me, Hatter", said Hatter. Elizabeth looked at him not saying anything. She stared at him. She looked away and started crying. Hatter hugged her. "Oh, Elizabeth, don't cry", said Hatter. "Hatter", said Elizabeth quietly. Hatter didn't hear her. He let go of her and started to go. Elizabeth grabbed his hand. It was cold. "Elizabeth, you must get some rest", said Hatter quietly. Elizabeth let go of Hatter's arm. Hatter wanted her to hold on some more, but instead he left her room. He had tears in his eyes.


End file.
